powerpoint_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fist of Relan (Game)
Premise Darnassus and Kharm, our blue-skinned protagonists, discover a mysterious blade, while protecting their land from violent Pig Devils. The blade, which was once owned by a man of legend named Relan, possesses some dark qualities which leads to a conflict between the heroes and the evil wizard, Lord Storms. Synopsis A cut-scene opens the adventure where a pair of pernicious, red eyes glow and speak of how they've waited so long for the dark day in which The Fist would be opened, and that today will be that day. We transition into a battle in progress which shows a Pig Devil lying dead and bloody on the grass with Darnassus's partner Kharm egging Darnassus on to fight the next one. The two heroes press onward, protecting their land, The Glade, from the enemies with Darnassus's sword and Kharm's lightning magic. One Pig Devil drops a small blade with an eyeball on its guard. Darnassus collects the blade and uses it on his next foe which consumes the Pig Devil and begins a ritual which releases a black spirit that flies away. Kharm questions what happens and decides that this should be reported to Kore. Somewhere in a rocky terrain with lava and Pig Devils, the black spirit finds its way into the lava and announces that it's time for the summoning. The Pig Devils welcome him back as "Lord Storms". Back with the heroes, at Khal Waterfalls, Kharm presents the blade to Kore. Khal identifies the blade as Relan's and presents its memory of when Relan, a mighty warrior, trapped Lord Storms within the blade before the Pig Devils found it. Within the memory, Lord Storms speaks of needing Relan as a sacrifice and that he is immortal due to the Orb of Life. Khal tasks the heroes with finding out what Lord Storms is up to at the Blood Banks. At the shoreline, a man named Koji presents the heroes with a raft which will take them across the sea to the Blood Banks. The raft is destroyed by a fireball that is cast from the forest above. Koji identifies the threat as a Flamstok and Kore appoints Kharm and Darnassus with the Flamstok's defeat. In the forest, Kharm and Darnassus are assaulted by the illusions and tricks the Flamstok create, which involve placing faces on trees and summoning ghost enemies. Darnassus battles the two Flamstok separately and defeats them with his sword. Once the threat has been abolished, the heroes return to the shoreline where Koji offers another raft and warns them about the terrors of the deep and the legend of a sunken temple. Kharm and Darnassus depart on the raft and are soon captured by some large sea monster which pulls them underwater with a mighty tentacle. Deep underwater, the heroes find themselves in the stone reaches of the Sunken Temple. Kharm is pulled away by a mossy vine and Darnassus tackles the several riddles of the temple, which are etched on a stone tablet masked with lichen. Darnassus battles a monstrous mass of vines, spikes, and plant life in order to retrieve a flower for the first riddle with the theme of yearning. He then fends off a group of crabs to silence their constant snapping for the second riddle which complained about their noise interrupting its concentration. The final riddle requires Darnassus to travel across the waters while avoiding obstacles with the help of a spirit which serves as a platform. The spirit leads him to Kharm and they escape the Sunken Temple via raft, arriving at Eyon Forest's shore. Kharm warns Darnassus of the jungle's traps before being abducted by Hoppits. Darnassus traverses the forest and is accosted by Hoppits before a man dressed in dirt and blood-soaked rags approaches him and introduces himself as Aiden. Aiden tells Darnassus that the Hoppits told him of the intruders and to follow the signs if he wants Kharm back alive. Darnassus does so, which leads him into a spider's cave where he battles against Aiden who is riding upon a gargantuan spider. Aiden questions of the tiki have deceived him during his battle with you before absconding when all the spiders fail to kill you. Darnassus finds Kharm deeper in the cave, entangled in vines. He uses the Speed Bleed to quickly attack the rapidly regrowing vines, freeing Kharm. On their leave, the heroes are gifted a Sea Turtle by a large, grey Hoppit named Onu who identifies himself as an ancient of TwoMoons who senses the power of their journey. Darnassus is then watched over by the Ancients who grant him their luck. The Ancients being reincarnations of past gods. Meanwhile, Aiden meets Lord Storms who gives him the title Head Guardian of The Keep for poisoning the "Savior". On Aiden's leave, Lord Storms comments that he now owns Aiden's soul and requires two more powerful souls for a summoning ritual. Sailing across the ocean on the back of the Sea Turtle, Kharm plans how you two will advance through the Blood Banks by using a stealth magic known as "Blending" to hide from enemy's sights. Darnassus uses Nature Swords (which cause contextually magical effects to happen) and Power Swords (which hit something with a devastating strike) in order to pass through the lava filled and rock-strewn terrain of the Blood Banks. They then avoid a Pig Devil and locate Lord Storms arguing with the old god's spirits. They plead with him to not summon The Fist fearing the destruction that would follow. Lord Storms ignores their request siting that he'd survive whatever is to follow due to his invulnerability. The red spirit tells him that Savior will stop him which Lord Storms mocks and brings up the fact that he had Savior poisoned and that there is no cure. The blue spirit hints of one cure and the green spirit secretly leaves with the heroes, identifying Kharm as Savior. The heroes sail back to The Glade and the green spirit, Leaf, discusses with them that to cure Savior of the poison, a god would have to sacrifice itself. They arrive to a burnt field of fire and destruction and find Kore decapitated. Kharm, overwhelmed with grief, uses Kore's head as tribute to begin a ritual to summon the titan of nature, The Glade, in 24 hours. Paralleled, Lord Storms and the black spirit, Darkness, begin summoning The Fist in the same time frame. Kharm discovers through Leaf that the heroes must activate Celestrial Gates for the The Glade to be summoned and that this is what Kore and Khal wanted with their final messages. Whilst trying to figure out where the heroes will find a griffon, a Nether Spirit flies up to them on one then assaults them. Darnassus defeats it and Kharm realizes that its presence means The Fist is being summoned. They ride the griffon to The Keep while fending off several more Nether Spirits. The heroes arrive at The Keep, which is a tall, foreboding tower protected by Pig Devils and Nether Spirits. They maneuver around several enemies and make their way inside the marble halls where they continue to fight their way to Celestrial Gates. A massive Pig Devil named Onk' Zor acts as the guard to Celestrial Gates and Darnassus uses a Nature Sword to put him to sleep. Upon waking and finding Darnassus, Onk' Zor is killed by an arrow shot through his chest by Aiden. Aiden then battles Savior with spiritual magic and fire before warping them both into a demonic world where his powers will be strengthened. In the second phase of this encounter, Aiden throws spiritual versions of the threats Darnassus has faced along his journey before becoming immune and stating that Lord Storms wants him killed in another way which involves The Fist. At this point, both The Fist and The Glade are summoned and the two colossal titans begin battling on an epic scale. Kharm quickly meets up with Darnassus in a war-torn environment with billowing flames and scorched earth. She tells him that Leaf sacrificed himself to heal her from the poison but she doesn't feel any better. She also tells you that a flood of spirits that escaped from the opened Celestrial Gates are helping fight the war. (Despite Darnassus never getting the key from Aiden and opening the gates himself.) Darnassus observes the fracas firsthand on the battlefield as the Pig Devils and spirits fight. Darnassus finds a cloaked Lord Storms shielded in black energy holding Kharm hostage. Lord Storms reveals that Darnassus is the Savior and mocks you and Kharm as Kharm dies professing her love for Darnassus. The poison's clock continues to tick down on Savior right before Darkness appears, reveals that he opened Celestrial Gates, and then he sacrifices himself to cleanse Darnassus. This sets the stage from Lord Storms and Savior to clash. Lord Storms uses a combination of several dark magics to battle Savior. His first phase involves fire and the essence of destruction which Savior responds to by separating the bonds of fire with his Nature Blade. This is followed by puncturing Lord Storms's shield with several Speed Blades. Storms then uses a lattice of dark energy to assault Savior which he dances around to use more Speed Blades. As the strength of Storms's shield dwindles, he throws back the swords Savior launched into the shield throughout the fight, which are all dodged. Soon The Glade observes the fight and attempts stopping it by tossing a tree trunk at Storms. He mostly shrugs this off but then The Fist attacks with a tremendous force and reveals that he was created by Relan. Lord Storms falters with this knowledge due to his fear of Relan and the battle ends with large spread destruction killing countless people. Smoke and cracks of lava shatter the earth and Savior saunters off to Lord Storms's body, which is crushed beneath a heavy boulder. Lord Storms's body soon animated and lifts the boulder off revealing a decapitated form. The body walks to a smaller boulder and lifts that as well which his head was nestled beneath. He reattaches it and sites the Orb of Life for his survival. Before he can continue fighting Savior, an owl swoops in and shatters the Orb of Life. Lord Storms pleas for mercy as Savior draws a Power Blade. The owl swoops in once more and deflects the blade as it is flown. Lord Storms escapes, laughing, and runs to Celestrial Gates. The owl introduces himself to Savior as Nocturnus, the Ancient of Light, and he tells Savior that it wasn't Lord Storms's time yet. The two head to Celestrial Gates and pass through the portal. Inside, Savior is met by a man in armor who asks for Savior to deal with a threat. Savior does so, slaying a large centipede type monster. The armored man is impressed with Savior and reveals himself to be Relan. Main Characters Darnassus (Savior) An elf of The Glade who fights off Pig Devils with his companion Kharm. He discovers Relan's Blade and accidentally releases Lord Storms's spirit. Later in his adventure to stop Lord Storms from summoning The Fist, he is accredited as the "Savior" who is fated to clash with him. Kharm Darnassus's companion who aids him on the adventure to stop Lord Storms. She is mistaken as "Savior" for most of the journey and ends up summoning The Glade to battle The Fist after Khal Waterfalls is raided by Storms. Kore Leader of the elves of The Glade. He tasks Darnassus and Kharm with gathering information on Lord Storms and is killed by one of his raids when the heroes are away. His decapitated head is used as tribute to summon The Glade. Lord Storms An evil man hellbent on destruction and summoning The Fist. Possessing the Orb of Life, Lord Storms is invulnerable from all fatal wounds, thus the legendary warrior Relan sealed his soul within a blade long ago. Aiden A violent, dirty man from Eyon Forest who speaks with tikis and forest creatures alike. When traipsing through "his" forest, he attempts to kill both Darnassus and Kharm. He poisons Kharm on Lord Storms's command and becomes the High Master of The Keep before Lord Storms uses his soul as part of a sacrifice to summon The Fist. Relan An armored man of legend who, long ago, trapped Lord Storms's soul in a blade and created the titan of destruction, The Fist. Bosses Trivia * SG and Onni argued profusely over the debatable qualities of this game. Onni believed it to the most influential and mechanical project, at the time, but never disagreed with their mutual beliefs that the game was laughable and embarrassing at the time. * This game has the most World of Warcraft influences, which Onni played heavily at the time. Darnassus being named after the Night Elf capital, along with all the main blue-skinned cast being direct rip offs of the Night Elves themselves. (Down to the stealth power) * Fist of Relan is the only game to feature a genuine attempt at voice acting, which is heard in the opening cut-scene and when The Fist and The Glade are summoned. * Several new mechanics were introduces to Powerpoint from this game's discoveries, even if they were buggy and didn't work in most cases for this game's content. * This is the only time we see Vlix with hair. * Fist of Relan has the easiest name to make fun of out of all the Powerpoint games. * Hoppits were introduced in this game and became the most re-used and seemingly popular enemy from then on.